


Letters Home

by Armychick337



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Longing, M/M, Stucky Fistposting (Defrost) 2019, Stucky Fistposting Fic Challenge, but it didn’t actually happen, holy crap did that turn dark quick, stucky fistposting friday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armychick337/pseuds/Armychick337
Summary: A collection of letters Bucky sent to Steve from the front-lines.  Set during Captain America: The First Avenger.Written for the Stucky Fistposting FB group weekly fic challenge (theme: Longing)





	Letters Home

Stevie,  
Not sure how long it’ll take this to reach you, but it’s April now. And don’t worry, you ain’t missing much. It’s been mostly rainy, and muddy, and miserable. Best action we seen was last week, when we passed through some town holding a spring fair and a bunch of cows got loose. It was a barrel of laughs, watchin’ some of the guys trying to chase ‘em all down.  
There’s some really pretty sights out here you’d love to see though, when it ain’t raining. I keep thinking about how you’d probably pull out your little book and draw it just like a photograph. I wish I was half as good at drawing as you are so I could show you.  
I hope you’re keeping yourself outta trouble and not doin’ anything too stupid while I’m gone. Try to keep the alleyway brawls to a minimum…it’d be a real shame to mess up that pretty little mug of yours. I miss you babydoll, can’t wait to see you again.  
Love Bucky

>>> >>> >>>

Stevie,  
Summer’s pretty much here, and it’s hot as hell most days. I imagine it’s not much better back home.   
Had a dream about you again last night. We were at Coney Island, and you stole my hotdog. I let you have it, you’re too damn skinny. Woke up with a smile. When I get back, I’m gonna take you there and buy you all the hotdogs you want. We’ll get some candy floss too, enough to make ourselves sick. Like we used to. Might even take a spin on the Cyclone, if you’re up for it?  
Or if you want, we can go out dancing. Maybe by the time I get back, you’ll finally have learned how. If not, we can stay in and I can try and teach you myself. Been too long since I held you, I miss the feel of your hand in mine. I even miss the way you step on my toes.   
Take care of yourself babydoll. I’ll keep dreaming about you, and hope you’re dreamin’ of me too.  
Love Bucky

>>> >>> >>>

Stevie,  
I wish I knew if my letters are getting through to you. They got us marching left and right, ain’t none of us gotten post in weeks. I’m gonna keep on writing though, on the chance you’re reading this. God, Stevie, there’s a hundred things a day I wish I could tell you. The guys in my unit are great and all — I think you’d like most of ‘em — but it ain’t the same. They ain’t you.  
September’s half over already, where has the time gone? It gets so cold at night, sleeping in the rough. All I can think about is you an’ me, curled up on your little bed, you wrapped around me keepin’ me warm. I’d give anything at all to have just one night with you, sweetheart. Just one night of you in my arms, breathin’ next to me would be enough to get me through till the end of this damned war.  
I miss you, Stevie, more than you can know. Can’t wait to be coming home to you.  
Love Bucky

>>> >>> >>>

Stevie,  
I don’t know if this letter will ever reach you, but one of the fellas in here swore he’d be able to get it out for me. My unit got hit at the beginning of October just outside Azzano, and they rounded us up and got us workin’ in some factory. Please don’t worry, Stevie, I’m gonna find some way to bust outta here, I promise. I’m coming home to you babydoll, you can bet on that. Until then, thinkin’ on you keeps me going. Keep your chin up for me sweetheart, and just remember I love you. I promise I’ll write again first chance I get.  
Love Bucky

>>> >>> >>>

Stevie,  
I’m trying, sweetheart. I’m really trying. But I don’t know how much more fight I got in me. They’re working us here till we drop, building something — something big. And there’s this doctor. He takes away the ones who can’t work no more, and we never see ‘em again. He’s been watching me, and I’m scared. I’m so scared, Stevie. I’m scared I won’t ever get to see your smiling face again, won’t get to hold you in my arms and dance with you to the radio, won’t get to kiss you till you’re all breathless and blushing.   
I just want you to know Stevie…no matter what happens, you’re my one and only. You’re my whole world, and I love you so damn much.   
There’s so much more I want to tell you, but Dernier’s telling me I ain’t got time if he’s gonna get this out past the guards.   
Love Bucky

>>> >>> >>>

Mr. Steve Rogers,  
You don’t know me, but I served with your boy, Bucky. He made me promise that if anything should happen to him, I oughtta let you know. Well I’m sorry, but they took him away last night. Wasn’t nothing we could do to stop ‘em, though a couple of us tried. He was a good man, and I was honoured to know him. His last wishes were “tell Steve I love him”.  
I’m so sorry for your loss.  
Cpl. Dugan

**Author's Note:**

> This...went an entirely different direction than I was originally planning.


End file.
